Cold Heat
by TaylaxxStarr
Summary: Bella stays with the Volturi in New Moon so the cullens are safe, and she is sure she will be quick to go home first chance. Time has a way to cleanse her pain and she builds new bonds in new places. She has never felt stronger...or weaker. Bella/Caius
1. How did this happen?

**A/N- Okay, so this is my first story so please review & help me out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any twilight people.**

**BPOV**

I sat on the bed thinking what happened in the last few hours to lead me to be here…

*_Bella Flashback*_

I walked silently with Edward and Alice, following Jane. I'm pretty sure I was shaking as Edward held my hand. We came to a long corridor with little candles on the walls providing a bit of light. We then entered a business like hallway. The floors were a bored gray and the walls were off white. An easily recognized human woman was sitting behind a receptionist desk.

"Hello Jane" she smiled nervously yet respectfully.

"Ciao Gianna" Jane said with a razor edge to her child-like voice.

At the end of the hall, they were beautiful deep gold doors. Jane opened the doors quickly and led us inside. We were suddenly in a castle-like room with a domed ceiling. The windows on the ceiling cast in the Italian sunshine and stretched across the room in glowing bands. I noticed vampires in cloaks all around the room. Three beautiful, wooden thrones were positioned across the room. Three men sat in the thrones. The one to the left had Brown hair, the one in the middle had black hair, and the one to the right had white- blonde hair. They were pale, even for vampires. It was obvious that they hardly ever go outside. I couldn't really be sure if they were beautiful or not…

The blond to the right was. He had crimson eyes and hair as pale as his skin, which looked soft for a vampire. He looked to be around early 20s. The black haired man in the middle; I suppose his features were perfect but he had such an alien beauty that it didn't feel safe as I had always felt safe with Edward. The man with the brown hair looked around late 20s, with wavy hair and a darker shade of red.

"Greetings Young ones" The black haired man cheered.

"Aro" Edward mumbled.

"May I introduce my brothers to young Isabella? This is Marcus and Caius." He pointed to the brown haired man first,_ Marcus, _and to the blonde, _Caius. _

Aro came over to us quickly and took Edward's hand in his. He stared at Edward but didn't exactly seem to be looking at him. Seconds passed which felt like an eternity.

"La Tua Cantante…" Aro turned from Edward and looked at me, still smiling. _What was he doing? _Edward must have seen my confusion.

"Her blood appeals to you so much…It makes me thirsty." He smiled at Edward and he growled quietly in response.

"Aro can read every thought I have ever had with one touch." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes, but it would be awfully _convenient_ to read minds without the limitations of touch." He smiled longingly.

"Perhaps, but I can only read current thoughts as you can see everything the person has ever thought." Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes…but to read thoughts from across the room, how marvelous." He smiled broadly, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Though you cannot read Isabella's thoughts?" he stared at me and I felt mesmerized by his crimson eyes. They had a milky haze to them.

"Very fascinating" Aro said.

"I wonder if she is the same exception for me as well…" He reached out his hand towards me and I was suddenly terrified. _This strange vampire was going to touch me and read my every thought I've ever had? _

I looked up at Edward and he nodded. I reached out my hand and Aro cupped his hands around mine. His skin was even colder than Edward's. It was also strong, not frail and delicate like it looked from afar.

He stared at my hands tying to see my mind, no doubt. His confident expression turned doubtful and seconds passed. I felt the urge to scream to get out of this place.

"I see absolutely nothing." He mumbled. He released my hand and stepped back.

"She is truly an astounding creature." He stared at me with a look of delight.

"What do we do with her, brothers?" Aro asked Marcus and Caius.

"She knows too much." Caius said coldly. Marcus merely nodded.

"That's true. That is such a waste. Felix?" He nodded over to a strong vampire that looked like Emmett across the room. _That's Felix? Oh no._

It all happened very quickly, almost too quickly for my weak human senses to notice. Felix came at me and Edward leaped in front of me. Alice was grabbed by the neck by a dirty-blond vampire that she called Demetri. Felix grabbed Edward by the neck and slammed him to the ground with enough force to severely crack the marble floor. Another boy that previously stood next to Jane, Rushed over to me and grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the cold, marble wall.

"Wait." Aro said calmly. Then he relaxed his grip on my wrists. "Brothers, think of what an astounding newborn she would become. "

"No!" Edward growled while still on the floor. _Would he rather me die?_ It felt like he punched me.

"You cannot be considering this Aro." Caius sneered. I glanced at him and saw nothing but venom-filled eyes glaring at me.

"All is well brother. Bella will stay here with us and she will be changed." Aro said calmly. A look of hatred and terror crossed Edward's face. I felt like I was going to collapse onto the floor. My knees felt weak and I began to fall but the boy wrapped his arm around my waist to support me.

"NO!" Edward yelled. He jumped up from the floor and glared at Aro.

"Edward, she would be protected here…" Alice said cautiously. _What is she talking about? They would probably kill me or change me! _I felt ready to cry. A thought suddenly hit me. _If I stay here, then they have no reason to hurt the Cullens…_

"I'll stay here…" I mumbled looking into Aro's crimson eyes, trying not to cry.

"Then it is decided. Isabella may come back _if_ and _when_ we allow. Goodbye, my young friends. Alec? Jane?" Aro nodded to Jane and she took my arm from Alec and led me out of the room. I turned to see a glimpse of Edward and Alice and I could have sworn I saw them cry.

"I'm sorry…" I mouthed and I knew they saw me. We continued down a narrow hallway and passed beautiful wooden doors and we stopped at the 3rd door on the right.

"Here is your chamber." She smiled angelically and I responded with a shy smile.

Jane led me into a beautiful room. It was a deep purple and pearl white. The bed was huge and soft with a desk in the corner and the bathroom to the left. I felt too tired to look around the room.

All I could bring myself to do was sit on the bed. A single tear fell and soon they were racking sobs…

I heard the door closed and I knew Jane had decided to let me mourn alone. I felt trapped in a nightmare that I was unable to awaken from. _Where do I go from here?_

*****_End Flashback*_

**Hope you all like it! Please review! I tried really hard so tell me what you think.**


	2. Tears of a new beginning

**A/N- Please read this chapter and Review! Love you guys and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Exams, school, social life and everything else keep me busy but I'm trying so please don't stop reading! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…*sniffles***

I sat curled against the headboard hugging my knees; I felt numbed by my tears. I wasn't even sure what time it was or what was going to happen to me. I was desperately alone. The room was dark so it had to be night. I heard a quiet knock on the door. I buried my head in one of the many soft pillows.

"Come in "I whispered, but of course they heard. I heard the door open slowly and rhythmic footsteps, almost like a shadow, approach the bed.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" he asked. I knew that light melodic voice. I looked up and, as I guessed, Aro was sitting on the edge of the bed. _How on earth could I ever be okay? I just lost my family and my life!_

"I just want to go home." I sobbed into the pillow.

"I'm afraid that isn't a possibility dear Isabella." He said softly. _Why couldn't he just let me leave?_

"Why?" I cried. I felt so weak and vulnerable.

"Shhh..." he whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into his lap as I cried. _I don't want support from this terrible person! _I accepted his comforting for it was all that I had. I sobbed quietly into his chest and at some point I must've fallen asleep.

**APOV**

I cradled her in my arms and her sobs were muffled by my jacket. She stopped sobbing after a few minutes and I realized that she had fallen asleep. She seemed as vulnerable as I pulled the comforter over her. Her normally rosy cheeks were ghostly pale, and she looked distant and weak. I stared at her until I heard the light tap of footsteps approach the door, followed by a gentle tap. My brother entered the room and he glared at me through crimson eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Caius?" I asked far too quietly for human senses to hear.

"I need to speak with you" He said in low tones, probably not to awake Isabella Sleeping quietly. He stared at her with a look of disgust and confusion.

"Alright" I silently eased off the bedside and led him into the hallway.

"What seems to be the problem, brother?" I read his expression. He seemed irritated at something.

"What is the meaning of this? What is to be gained by this human being here?" he said clearly irritated as I guessed. He continued to glare at me. _He needs to learn to like the human… _

"You will see soon, my brother. She will be such a valued part of the Volturi. For now, I have business to attend to. I need you to guard Isabella for me." I smiled at Caius's obvious shock.

"One of the guards can" I could hear the faint growl behind his words.

"They have plenty of work to do. Watch her. That's an order." I said calmly. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine" he growled. He walked back into the room and I headed to find the twins, Jane and Alec._ Jane needs to warm up to the human and it wouldn't hurt if Alec did the same…_

**CPOV**

I silently walked back into the room and sat in the chair farthest from the bed. _Why should I be subjected to watching a worthless human? I am a Volturi king, the guards should be doing the things that are to bothersome for us to do. Isn't that why we keep them around, aside from battle?_

I watched her sleep and struggled to draw in my anger. Isabella was still fully dressed and partially covered by the pearl white duvet. She breathed slow and steady. Her jeans were dirty, her hair was tangled, and her cheeks were still red from all of her pointless crying. I stared at her and took in her full appearance. She wore a blue sweater, dark jeans, and black boots.

She began to move a bit. Her hands were shaking and she mumbled.

"Edward… please don't leave me... Please, no please…" She yelled and her eyes were still closed but she was thrashing violently. _Why would she_ _dream about the pathetic Cullen boy_? _If she hurts herself with all that thrashing, it's on me…_

I got up quickly and walked over to the side of her bed. I reached down and gripped her wrists firmly, and yanked her upward until her face was inches from mine. Her eyes opened and shock flooded the chocolate brown. Her soft lips parted slightly as she tried to speak.

"I- I'm sorry" she stuttered. She was very much afraid. _She was afraid of me? She should be. _Her face was still very close to mine and her scent saturated the air and clung to my jacket. I could see her bare neck behind her veil of mahogany hair. I held my breath for it wouldn't be safe for her if I was to breathe in her intoxicating scent. I could feel the burn in the back of my throat, begging for me to simply bite her and drink her sweet blood…

"Be quiet" I said with a razor edge to my voice, the voice I use when I want someone to fear me, and it worked. She bit her lip and looked down at her knees. I dropped her wrists and stared at her. Her fear turned into something else…_anger?_

"What are you doing in here?" She said rudely. _Why did she believe she could talk to me that way?_

"You will respect me, human." I growled. She didn't back down. I felt the urge to hit something.

"My name is Bella." She said, with the same argumentative tone that an angry teenager would use. I walked slowly over to her. She moved across the bed away from and I ran up to her faster than her human eyes could see. I reached up and wrapped my hand around her throat and I heard the pulse beating beneath the thin fragile skin. I used my other arm and grabbed her arm and slammed and down against the bed so she couldn't move. The brave glint in her eyes was one again replaced by fear, a paralyzing fear.

"Don't anger me if you value your life." I said coldly. I suddenly realized how hard I was holding her neck. I released her and she fell backwards, against the headboard, holding her neck. I went back over to the chair.

"You never answered my question" she mumbled still gasping for breath. _She was braver than I assumed…_

"I'm not here because I want to be." She stared at her hands in her lap for 47 minutes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You can go back to sleep." I whispered in a somewhat easy tone.

"I need pajamas…" She whispered. She looked up at me and her brown eyes bored into mine.

"There are probably some in that drawer." I motioned towards the large chest against the right wall.

She got up and grabbed a green night gown and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she looked at me with a confused look.

"What is the matter?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Why are you in here during the night?" she asked as she sat down in the bed and pulled the duvet over her legs.

"Aro wants you to be guarded at all times… and I agree… because some of the guards aren't known for their self-control." I said with a slight chill to my voice. _I don't want her thinking that she will get special treatment from me…_

"Oh, um…okay…" she whispered, and she lie back on the pillow and fell back asleep. I watched her sleep peacefully for 4 hours, 34 minutes, and 47 seconds. Jane walked in silently and eyed me sitting in the chair. I had no problem with Jane. She speaks her mind and doesn't like nonsense. Her brother was the same way.

"Aro asked me to ready the human and bring her to his study." She whispered and smiled angelically. I stood up from the chair and left her in the hands of little Jane. _God help her…or whoever is watching these things. _I headed towards my chambers to relax and change. I needed to rid myself of her intoxicating scent, as it clung to me.

**BPOV**

I woke up to little Jane whispering my name. She stood over me, patting my shoulder lightly.

"Wake up, Isabella, Its morning sweetie." She whispered. I opened my eyes and looked around the room for the vampire king. I saw he was gone and I smiled up at Jane shyly.

"Um, morning Jane" I whispered. She must have sensed that I was looking for him. _Stupid vampires._

"Don't worry. Caius is gone." She cooed. I suddenly relaxed.

"Um, Thanks Jane." I actually smiled for real knowing that she shared my fear for his mood swings.

"Did he frighten you? He can be scary at times…"She smiled and patted my hand. I merely nodded.

"Well, Aro said to have you up and ready." She walked over to the closet and started going through the various outfits. She picked out a royal blue halter dress and white stilettos. _I can't wear that!_

"Shower and put this on." Jane said confidently.

I walked into the bathroom and placed the clothes on the granite counter. The hot water did little to ease my nerves. I got out of the shower and slipped into the elegant dress. To my intense surprise, I looked good in the dress. It hugged my waist and came down a little past my thigh. Jane came in and curled my hair.

"You look good" she said happily. She led me out of my room and down the hall. We passed Jane's brother in the hall.

"Hello Alec" Jane said. I nearly tripped but Jane caught me before I hit the marble floor.

"Who's this, sister?" he asked eying me with a shimmering smile.

"Her name is Isabella. She came here yesterday. Don't let yourself be distracted by her beauty." She said, a smile playing on the corners of her lips. _Am I missing something here?_

"Very interesting" he smiled and continued down the hall. We finally came to door and Jane knocked quietly on the oak.

"Come in" Aro's voice rang. We walked into a study with huge bookshelves to one side and a large wooden desk against one wall. Aro sat behind the desk with an old book in front of him.

"I do say, Isabella, you look ravishing." I'm sure I was blushing. Jane smiled at me and looked back at Aro.

"I got her ready like you asked" Jane said. She flashed her angelic smile again.

"That's very good, Jane. That will be all for now." Aro sounded pleased. He nodded to Jane and she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Thank you master. Isabella." She nodded. Aro motioned for me to sit down. I sat in a lush red chair.

"They're some things I should explain" Aro closed the book and looked me in the eye._ I felt trapped underwater and unable to resurface…_

_**Hope you like it, I made some changes and I think it's a lot batter so please review! **_


	3. Mourning the Loss

**A/N- This is from the Cullen's point of view and how they cope with the loss of Bella. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I own the plot, so okay.**

**Edward's POV**

Alice and I sat on the plane in total silence. Neither of us could find the voice to speak. _How could we enjoy our reunion when the love of my life is trapped in Volterra? _

'_Just talk to me, PLEASE!' _ I stared forward and ignored her thoughts. She hated when someone ignored her more than anything.

'_PLEASE! _She screamed in her mind.

"Why should I ever talk to you?" I growled. She shrank back and bit her lip.

"Edward, I didn't do anything. She will be safe. The volturi will…. Protect her. I saw it." She mumbled.

I could see the vision in her mind. Bella danced around the room as a beautiful vampire and on her neck was a shimmering V carved from gold around her neck; she was surrounded by Alec, Demetri and Felix. Jane, Heidi, and a new girl stood next to her smiling. Behind her stood Aro, Caius, and Marcus, They looked at her with love and care. They all looked terribly pleased, even Caius. _Caius. _ He looked almost too pleased as he stared at Bella. He smiled at her. He rose from his chair and walked in between Jane and Bella and pulled her to his chest and kissed her. _He kissed my Bella! _She didn't even pull away; she leaned into him and deepened the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

Alice blocked her mind suddenly. She didn't want me to see any of that. I felt myself collapse inside of my chest. _Could a dead heart shatter? I'm pretty sure it can…_

"Edward?" she asked cautiously. _Are you okay? _

"NO! Why Alice_?" _ I pleaded. I put my head in my hands. She came over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I felt myself sinking, farther and farther.

"Edward, she needs to be happy and safe." She cooed. _She thinks Bella could ever be happy with those monsters? She isn't one of them and I won't let her become one!_

"No. No. No" There wasn't anything I could say. I couldn't find the words to explain the crushing pain in my heart.

"Edward, I promise, we will come back for her and bring her back. She belongs with us. She is just safe from them killing her right now. Just give us some time. I'm sure Carlisle will have a plan." She stared at him intently. Alice laid her head on my shoulder and dry sobbed.

"_I loved her too, you know…" she whispered._

After a few hours, the plane landed in Seattle and Carlisle picked us up from the airport.

"What has happened?" he wondered as soon as Bella didn't come off of the plane.

"We will explain to everyone at one time. Just make sure everyone is home when we arrive." Alice said urgently. _Esme would be heartbroken. Bella is like a daughter to her. _

A seemingly short time later, we arrived at our home. We all walked inside.

"Everyone, please come to the dining room. Edward and Alice have something urgent to discuss." Carlisle's voice echoed through the house. A few seconds later, Esme, jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all in the dining room. Everyone hugged me and was happy I was finally home.

Esme glanced around. "Where is Bella?" she asked casually, probably expecting us to say we dropped her off at Charlie's. I tensed up at her name as it hurt to hear, like a dagger to my still heart.

"That is what we must discuss. Everyone please sit down." Alice said. We all sat down stiffly and confused looks plastered they're faces.

"Bella is still in Volterra. The Volturi wanted her to stay and we had no choice. If we defy the Volturi, it will only be bad for us and Bella." Her words came out in a rush so no one could have a chance to interrupt her. Esme and Carlisle both stood motionless as if her words sent them into shock. Emmett fell back against the far wall. Rosalie looked distant. I could see the pain in Jasper's eyes. I suddenly felt even more upset hit me and I knew this was jasper's doing_._

"How could this happen? They cannot do such a terrible thing!" Esme broke down into dry sobs.

"Yes they can, my dear." Carlisle cradled Esme and spoke quietly.

"No, they can't! She is just harmless Bella! She never did anything! The law doesn't claim her!" Esme said.

"It does because she is human. She knows about us. They law claims us all." Alice said delicately.

"We didn't have a choice. She didn't have a choice." I spoke for the first time. I stared at my family hopelessly.

"This has to be a mistake" Rosalie mumbled calmly. I looked at her with surprise_. I figured she would be happy not to have to deal with Bella anymore._

"Oh, it just has to be" Esme begged. I couldn't bear to see my family so broken.

"Alice, tell them of your vision." I said. Alice looked at me with shock. _Really, Why? _ She wondered. I merely nodded for her to go on.

"In my vision, Bella was a newborn. She was guarded and protected. Everyone was happy she was there. She was happy. She was with the volturi and she wore the volturi crest on a necklace. She was one of them. "She stopped, not sure if she should go on. I thought about it. I gave her a look that said to tell them the rest. She saw it and continued her story.

"And she had a mate…" Alice whispered, looking at the floor instead of our shocked family.

"Who was it, Alice?" Carlisle asked, trying to keep his calm composure. I stared straight ahead at the wall, trying to block out Alice's next words.

"Caius, she was with Caius…" She fell against Jasper, ad he held her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Everyone thought about this for a moment.

"This has to be wrong. Bella would never be one of them, and she would never be with that cruel, hateful, blond excuse for a king!" Emmett yelled loud enough to cause everyone to be startled. _How could they believe Bella could be a volturi and marry Caius? That's absurd. _

"_Emmett!" _Rosalie growled and took his hand to calm him down. Carlisle nodded to Rosalie and Esme walked over to my, still sobbing, little sister.

"If she is with them long enough, she will eventually accept what is." Carlisle explained carefully.

"Then we have to go get her! We can't let sweet little Bella be one of them!" Emmett yelled.

"We can't afford to fight the Volturi." Carlisle said.

_I will get her myself then! _ Emmett yelled through his mind.

"No Emmett. You aren't going to do that_." _I said calmly_._

"What are we going to do then?" Emmett said with a broken voice. Esme looked over at Carlisle and Jasper still held Alice. Everyone else turned to Carlisle's answer. _He must give us an answer, for he is not just our father, but also our coven leader._

"We will find a way, my family." He said wisely. Esme began to sob along with Alice and Rosalie was wrapped in Emmett's arms but I swear I saw her unshed tears in her eyes.

"Everyone, I believe that Bella knew that if she stayed, we would leave unharmed. I think that Bella wanted us to stay safe and out of the Volturi's line of anger. She knew what was at stake. We just have to help her. But she wouldn't want us to be harmed so we must give it time so the volturi doesn't suspect anything." Alice said quickly_. What would they do if I came, take away my reason for existing? They already did that._

"Your right Alice" Carlisle was obviously deep in thought. _Bella could never fall in love with Caius, never. We will get her back before anything happens. I won't let this ever happen. _I thought to myself.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Alice's eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. Jasper noticed too.

"What is it? What do you see?" jasper asked her.

**Alice's POV**

I was searching in Bella's future. I was looking for anything to help me see her, just something to ensure that ii made a good call, and they wouldn't kill her after all. Then, I saw her.

She was being carried by someone, her eyes were closed and I tried my best to see her carrier. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants, and had snowy blond hair… Caius. He carried her to what looked like his own room, and laid her, ever so gently, on the beautiful bed. He sat next to her and stroked her soft hair. He pale cheeks were rosy and peaceful, and the blond king stared at her, intrigued.

"Alice?" jasper called to me. His voice reminded me of my family all waiting for me to explain what I saw. I blocked my mind altogether so Edward wouldn't see that. _He would be furious, what would stop him from going to Volterra tonight, nothing?_

"It's Bella." I said as if in a trance. I looked ta Edward.

_Don't follow; I need a few minutes…please. _I spoke in my mind so my dearest bother could hear.

"What about Bella? Is she alright?" Esme asked frantic.

"I'm not sure, that's what I'm trying to figure out…" that was all I managed to say before I ran out of the house. I fled into the woods and leaped across the river. I had to get away to make sense of my vision, and what to do about it.

**I hope you all liked the preview of what happens next in Volterra! Please review! I hope to get the next chapter up in a couple of weeks. Review, and once again, REVIEW! You know you want to…**


	4. I hope this is forever

**A/N- I woke up at like 4 in the morning to write this before class, well part of it. This is going to be a pretty long chapter so sit down and enjoy! I saw Breaking Dawn part 1 and it was incredible! I am still Team Volturi and Team Vampire in general. I like to write early before anyone is awake so no one will interrupt me. Okay, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the chapter and Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own twilight but SM won't let me! **tears****

"_They're some things I should explain" Aro closed the book and looked me in the eye. I felt trapped underwater and unable to resurface…_

**BPOV**

I tensed up in my chair as he stared at me through milky red eyes. I gripped the arms rest and sat as far from him as I possibly could. I wanted to look away but I was mesmerized by his eyes. _Vampire thing._ I looked down at my hands which were in my lap and I fidgeted with the button on my jacket. I tried my best to make my voice less like a frightened child. I failed.

"What is it?" I mumbled quietly. He tilted his head to look at me. I just kept a distant look on my face. I hope it worked because I was probably bright red by now.

"Oh Isabella Marie…" I wondered how he could know my full name. _Why is it that I always feel so intimidated by them?_

"Bella" I looked up and stared at him. He merely smiled. _Why was he smiling?_

"Listen Aro, I mean no disrespect, but can you please just tell me what you need to tell me. I can take it. Just tell me. I know that you brought me here for something and I would much rather hear it then sit here until I have a panic attack." My voice was strong but scared at the end. He stared at me, probably not expecting such an outburst. A slight smile began to form, but was gone as soon as it came. _Pick an emotion, for goodness sake._

"Very well, my dear, I'm just not sure how to voice it. I'm also concerned about how much information your beating heart can take." He spoke as If he were truly concerned for my emotions which I doubted.

"It is killing me waiting to know what my fate is going to be here." I felt a single tear form but I wiped it away quickly. _Get a grip on yourself! _ I sat up in the chair and looked directly at Aro. His crimson eyes burned into mine for what felt like an eternity until I blinked quickly. He used that opportunity to begin.

"My darling, we are genuinely pleased that you are with us. But I also did this for everyone's benefit, including yours." He spoke precisely. _Is he seriously trying to tell me that he is keeping me prisoner here and threatening my family for my own good? _

"Just tell me everything please." I whispered. _He isn't making any sense at all._

"This has to do with your ultimate safety, Isabella. As much as you wish to believe they did, the Cullen clan didn't do everything to protect you like they should have. If they truly wanted to protect you, they would have changed you as soon as our world threatened your existence. We wish for your constant protection. We have decided two things. First, you will be getting two personal guards. Second, you will be changed when you wish, but please keep in mind that we want what is truly best for you, and some of the guards aren't known for self-control when faced with temptation, so it would be best for you not to delay your transformation." He smiled after saying all of this. All I could do was stare at him in disbelief. I parted my lips to speak but couldn't find anything to say.

"We?" I was shaking with fear as I asked. _Who helped him decide to change me and give me a babysitter?_

"My brother and I counseled to decide your fate and we wanted what would be best for you and our kind, seeing as our every decision effects the vampire world." He spoke sternly, but had a slight smile on his lips.

"I would think so seeing as you are the kings." I mumbled. He smiled back at me.

So do you agree to this, my dear?" he asked kindly. _Do I even have a choice? No. _

"Who will be my guards?" I asked timidly. He smiled at this. He must have seen it as me accepting this this fate which I guess I was.

"First is Jane, and you know of her. Your other guard will be Bree; she is a small but incredibly protective and strong guard. She will protect you Isabella, and we also have Alec, Demetri, and Felix ordered to protect you if necessary."

"okay…" I mumbled. _How many guards do I need besides my two constant babysitters?_

"As we speak, Heidi, Jane, and Bree are getting your clothes and toiletries.

"They went shopping?" I asked. _They went shopping? The deadly vampires went clothes shopping? That's almost too girly._

"Yes dear, is that alright?" he asked politely and astonished at my reaction. I nodded in response.

"Who will change me?" I asked strongly. This is something that I had always wanted. Although I expected Edward to be the one to give me immortality, I was content to be given it none the less, it was perfect to live forever with the Cullens, but with the Volturi, I wasn't so sure.

"I believe considering Caius decided it would be in your benefit to become immortal, he should change you himself." I small smile spread across his pale face.

"Caius decided?" I asked, not even attempting to hide my shock.

"Yes, he decided it would be unwise to keep a human in the castle for an extended period of time." He explained.

"Okay, when will I be changed?" I asked. _Why wasn't I afraid? Something is wrong with me._

"As soon as you wish to be, my dear." He smiled. _When would I want to be turned into a vampire by the Volturi? That's not the easiest question to answer…_

"I want to wait a few weeks maybe." It sounded more like a question and I cursed at myself for sounding like a little child again.

"Very well. Come with me, dear. We must inform my brothers, and the guard of your decision." He sounded truly happy. He rose out of the chair and walked towards the door, and reached out his hand to take mine.

I didn't respond but I walked toward him and placed my hand in his. We left his study and walked towards the domed room. We passed a few halls, each so elegant and beautiful, yet frightening. I cursed at myself once more for stumbling over my feet. We went through the huge gold doors. I was as nervous as I realized almost everyone was here in this very room. Aro pull me, ever so gently, towards the thrones and he released my hand and sat. Marcus and Caius were seated already, and I stood awkwardly between Caius and Aro. Even the wives, whom Edward had told me about, were standing behind the thrones, next to Renata.

"Everyone, this is Isabella Marie. She will be living here from now on. We have assigned her two personal guards, Jane and Bree." Aro cheerfully explained and they all looked at me with intrigued stares. Jane and a young vampire next to her smiled.

They walked toward me and took both my arms in theirs and flashed huge smiles at me. Bree was thin and pixie like just like Alice. Her hair was a sugary brown and stretching down in huge waves down to her waist, and she had fiery red eyes. Jane was slender and looked like a young girl. Her golden blonde hair was curled and placed in a light bun. Her eyes were the same blazing red. When she smiled, her teeth graced her full lips.

"She has also decided to be changed and I believe that my dear brother, Caius, should be the one to do so." Everyone looked to Caius. He looked like he could hardly fathom what he heard.

**CPOV**

I stared at Aro in disbelief. _Does he really want me to change Isabella or was this his form of a joke, a sick joke at that?_

"I merely mentioned that it would be more practical and safer for everyone if she was immortal." I said with an icy tone. I hated to not kill humans. _Why waste the blood, especially blood so mouthwatering?_

"Yes but in doing so, you sparked her ambitions to become one of us. Therefore you will change her." He said happily. I parted my lips to argue but he gave me the no-point-in-arguing-my-mind-is-made-up stare. I sat back in my chair and nodded.

"Very well then" I mumbled. Everyone looked shocked at this. _I don't want the guard thinking I've gone soft. I will just yell at one of the guards later, that will how them I haven't lost my edge._

Isabella still looked strange next to Jane and Bree; she had the same skin tone and was almost beautiful, for a human. Her rosy cheeks complimented her pale skin nicely, and her mahogany hair provided a contrast to her almost white skin.

She was a classic natural beauty, so different from Athenodora, who had white blond hair, and always wore too much makeup. She looked beautiful to the eye when I met her, but through the centuries, she lost her shimmer, not just in beauty but in personality. She was and is boring and outdated. _Stop! I should at least respect Athenodora as a queen if nothing else. Isabella is not mine. But she could be…No, My mate and queen is Athenodora, one of the two queens of the vampire world. Isabella is nothing to my Athenodora, nothing at all…_

Aro's voice calling out brought me back from my reverie indulgence.

"May I remind everyone of the ball we are attending in a few days? Every coven was invited. We are all to attend." He eyed Isabella when he said all. _Aro wanted Isabella at the ball, with whom? Did he really want to show her to the vampire world yet, not likely? _

**BPOV**

"Good. Well, Isabella. We must introduce you to everyone." He sounded pleased. He pointed at everyone and I tried to remember their names. They all came up and greeted me and I nodded and tried to remember their descriptions.

"My lady" Felix was the huge muscular guard that looked like Emmett.

"Hello Sweetheart" Heidi was incredibly beautiful and mesmerizing like Rosalie. She had dark auburn hair to her waist in gentle curls.

"Charmed" Alec was child-like yet intense and I knew not to underestimate him. He had light brown hair like Bree's.

"Hi Isabella" Jane was sweet to me but dangerous if you upset her, but she was normally calm except with the boys.

"Hello sister" Bree was small but was an equal match to Felix.

"A pleasure as always" Demetri was humorous yet poised with disheveled blond hair.

"My sweet" Santiago was strong like Felix. He has sharp brown hair.

"Hello dear" Renata was protective and smart. She had inky black hair down to her shoulders.

"Dearest love" Sulpicia was tall and had long, soft brown hair. She had a soft, gentle beauty, almost like Esme…

"Beautiful daughter" Athenodora had an icier appearance but was breathtaking, none the less, especially when her smile graced her lips.

There were other names, but too many to remember at this time.

After Aro finished introducing everyone, they all came up to me. Heidi, Jane, Renata and Bree hugged me. Felix, Alec, Demetri, and Santiago kissed my hand. Sulpicia and Athenodora kissed my cheeks and hugged me. Then I walked toward Aro, and he kissed my hand, Marcus did the same. I then walked to Caius, and to my surprise he rose from his throne and wrapped his pale fingers around my wrist and pulled my hand toward his lips until, he pressed them softly to my bare hand. His touch sent electricity through me, either from fear or… something else…something I couldn't figure out…

I was sure I was blushing and my cheeks were hot. He held my hand in his for a second then released it.

Aro nodded at someone and then Jane and Bree were at my side, smiling broadly.

"Please take Isabella to the kitchen and prepare her a meal." Aro smiled and then Bree put her arm around my waist and we headed for the kitchen.

In after a short walk, we entered a kitchen that looked like it had never even been used.

"What would you prefer?" Bree asked sweetly. She had a light and musical voice. _Well, what kind of food is kept in the kitchen of a castle of vampires? Bags of blood? _

"Um…what is there?" I asked timidly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Pasta, salad, rolls, sandwiches, you name it. It's kind of ironic, if you ask me." Jane giggled.

"Can I have a Sandwich?" I asked.

"Sure" Bree turned and pulled out a little plastic case with labels on them. _Gourmet sandwiches? I was half expecting luchables._

"Uh…Thanks" I mumbled as I read the label on the box.

_**Adeline's Deli – Vernon Street**_

_**Turkey and Swiss on white**_

_**Deliver to Gianna Volturi.**_

"Is it okay? I'm not exactly sure what normal humans eat, but Gianna and Bianca like them." Bree smiled nervously and Jane giggled.

"No, it looks great" I smiled at Bree and she smiled back. It really did look good.

"It smells revolting" Jane wrinkled her nose as I chewed a bite of salad.

"Try having to touch the stuff without vomiting." Bree said looking down and chuckling.

This was never something I would have expected. The volturi was not as cruel and heartless as I believed, at least not all of them. They were definitely capable of laughter and happiness. Jane and Bree were kind and fun to be around. The whole volturi coven was also like a family, in a way. They protected and cared for each other. Maybe being here isn't a nightmare, maybe it is a dream come true. _Maybe…_

"Are you done?" Bree asked happily. I swallowed the last bite of my food and took the container to the trash can in the corner and started straitening up the mess.

"No, one of the humans will clean that." Jane said simply, and motioned for me to follow here and Bree.

"Well, I am a human so I got it." I smiled back but Bree grabbed my arm lightly and smiled.

"This isn't the little town of Forks anymore, Isabella. This is the Volturi castle. We have others to do these things. We have other things we have to do, so please come with us." She looked me in the eye, and I followed her.

She took me back to my room and Bree took me into the bathroom. She sat me down on a small stool and brushed out my wavy auburn hair, and then Jane appeared with a white laced night dress. It was beautiful. I changed and looked out the window. The sun was already set. I stood at the windowsill and just stared out into the Italian sunset. I saw the people going home and doing normal tasks, while I resided with a castle of vampires.

I simply wondered what the view would be like back in my bedroom window back in Forks. _Was my dad lonely in my absence? What did Carlisle and Esme tell him? _ _I absolutely hated the fact that I hurt him. I wish that somehow, I could be the only one to suffer from this, but I knew that was impossible._

Jane was at my side and slid her hand into mine and Bree did the same.

"We are your family Bella. We will always be here." They whispered. We stood there for what felt like forever and what I hoped forever would bring. We turned when the warm, summer sunshine was replaced by the starry night.

I don't even know why, but I wanted to be a part of their family. I wanted to belong, and that is what they gave me. Jane and Bree walked to the bed and pulled down the creamy pearl duvet.

"Time to rest" Jane smiled, and smoothed my hair affectionately. I returned the gesture with a smile.

"Okay" I climbed into bed and smiled at them. I closed my eyes to them smiling happily until I slipped into the quiet darkness of sleep. _Please don't let this leave…the happiness…it's been so long since I had truly felt it…_

**CPOV**

I was on my way to my chambers for the evening, after quite an eventful day.

"She is so pale for a mortal" I knew Jane's little whisper when I heard it, as I recognized Bree's responding chuckle. _They were surely talking about Isabella. Why weren't they with her? They were assigned to watch her! Those idiotic little girls!_

"She is isn't she?" I snarled at the girls, a I rounded the corner to look at them. They looked at me and were terrified.

"I do remember your orders were to guard her at all times, were they not?" I growled and I saw them shaking in response.

"Yes master Caius" they mumbled. They looked at the floor and didn't look me in the eyes.

"Since you cannot do your job I will watch the mortal. Go to your chambers and do not leave until I send you instruction to do so." I growled and they immediately left. _I must inform Aro of their incompetence to guard Isabella tomorrow._

I walked down toward the second hall on the right toward Isabella's chambers. I entered her room silently and saw her sleepy soundly. Her auburn hair was splayed across the pillow. Her cheeks were rosy and somehow beautiful. I went to sit on the chair by the desk. I saw a stack of books that Isabella picked out. She had Wuthering heights and Romeo and Juliet on the top. _That's strange for a human girl to read for her own enjoyment…_

I sat for a while before she awakened. She got out of bed and walked, sluggishly, to the bathroom. After a minute or so, she came back and saw me in the chair. She tripped over the door frame and caught herself on the nightstand.

"How long have you been in here?" she mumbled, her cheeks turning a deep crimson.

"A while. The girls were not watching you properly." I said calmly. _ She doesn't need the details of their incompetence._

She looked down and realized her night gown was a little elegant for a sleeping human. She climbed into bed and looked at her palms.

"Very lovely gown" I chuckled. She was bright red and tried to lie down under the comforter.

"Very nice outfit yourself" she tossed back. I wore a crisp white shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of black slacks. She smiled. _Her sarcasm was humorous because she didn't fear us as much as any normal person would, so she could pull it off._

I smiled back, but a pleasant smile, not the vampire to prey smile that I usually used.

"So is someone supposed to watch me even while I sleep?" she sounded like she thought this insane.

"Of course. What if something happened while you were unconscious? You have to always be guarded." I looked into the depths of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh" she curled up in her bed and watched me. I got up quickly and was at her side. I brushed the tips of my fingers over her cheek. When I touched her face, her breathing was going twice as fast. Was she afraid or… happy?

"Go back to sleep. Your safe." I whispered in her ear. _What was I doing? This is just wrong!_

She nodded and rolled over and closed her eyes. I walked back to the chair and sat down. She slept soundly the rest of the night. When the sun rose, I stepped into the hallway and spotted Heidi and Felix.

"Felix, collect Jane and Bree from their chambers, and send them to my study. Heidi, watch Isabella and do not leave her unless someone arrives from the order of me or my brothers." I said sternly and a bit harshly. _I will not leave room for the foolish guards to mess up again. _Heidi walked into the room and Felix took off to the west hall.

I walked soundlessly to my study. I opened the wooden doors and sat at my desk. A second later, Bree and Jane entered the room, with a shared look of fear.

"Master Caius, you wished to see us?" Jane was shaking with fear, and she clasped Bree's hand firmly.

"What you both did last night was unacceptable. You deliberately disobeyed our orders, and for what? To sit around and gossip? We assigned you to watch Isabella for a reason. You both deserve to be punished for what you have done." I scowled at them and I could feel their fear emanating off of them.

"Our apologies master Caius. Please forgive us." Bree said with the same shaking voice.

"Maybe I should tell Aro of your little stunt and let him decide If you should be punished and to what extent."

"Please master, it will never happen again." Jane begged. The child in her came out and she began to pout with her full lips jetting out.

"It surely will not. Leave" I snarled. They left quickly and quietly, and I heard them start to breathe again as they entered the hall.

I relaxed in my seat and chuckled to myself. To this day I have not lost the ability to frighten others so terribly until they cease to breathe.

I heard the light knock on the door.

"Come in" my voice was icy. I sat up in my chair and stifled a smile.

**What did you think? Who is the person at the door? Dundundun… I hoped you all liked it! Please review! **


	5. Changes

**A/N- okay so, Caius is starting to care for Bella, and when will everyone realize it? Mwahhahaha **Laughs Evilly** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, stop making me admit it! **walks away****

**CPOV**

The door opened quietly and Aro came in to stand across from me.

"Hello brother, is something wrong?" I asked with false kindness.

"I have been thinking, and I do so believe the Cullens would no longer fight for her if they believed she was happy here." His words were sure, and he waited for my response.

"I do so agree" I said calmly after a few moments of silenced thought. _The Cullens need to leave her…she belongs to us now…Did they really expect to us to let a human with knowledge of our existence go free?_

"Good, Marcus has agreed as well. Now, who shall accompany Isabella to the ball? She needs for the Cullens to see her with someone." he said, still deep in thought. _Me, No, I'm going with my incredible wife, Athenodora. Isabella is nothing, nothing at all! _I mentally screamed at myself over and over and I forgot that Aro was awaiting my response.

"Perhaps she could go with a guard, Alec or Demetri?" I said quietly and looked at Aro. _I knew for a fact that Edward hated them both so it would be perfect._

"Yes… I was thinking about Alec. He is smart and his powers are remarkable, not to mention the fact that him and Edward have their differences. He shall take Isabella to the Ball." Aro looked pleased. _Would Alec even want to take her to the ball, not that she had a choice, but still? Of course Alec would want the delicate little human._

"Good, it is settled. Shall we tell Isabella of this decision?" I asked icily. _I still was not perfectly fine with Alec being with Isabella, but this is only an arranged pairing for the ball. _

"Yes, my brother. I will talk with Isabella while you inform Alec" He walked out of my study and motioned for me to follow him. We were on our way to Isabella's chambers.

Jane and Bree were walking past us from the kitchen with Isabella. She was wearing a deep blue blouse, dark jeans, and black heels. _She looked… tempting…Stop doing this to me, Isabella!_

"Isabella, we need to speak with you at once." Aro smiled at Isabella; Jane and Bree released her and she walked over to Aro nervously. He grasped her hand and led her to his study. I turned down the south hall towards the guards chambers. His room was right next to Jane's for I could smell them.

I came up to the wooden door and knocked impatiently. I heard his shuffling footsteps nearing the door. He opened it and looked at me shocked.

"Master Caius?" he mumbled and bowed his head.

"Aro wanted me to inform you that you will be taking Isabella to the ball, do you have any objections?" I asked harshly.

"No Master, thank you, this is wonderful news." He smiled and I left him there staring after me as I walked away. _I could not bear to see his arm around Isabella for the whole evening…_

**BPOV**

Aro took my hand and led me into his study. Caius, whom was standing next to him, left as I took Aro's extended hand. Aro sat at his mahogany desk, and he smiled.

"Hello Aro." I said, trying to stay composed.

"Hello Cara Mia" he said. I remembered that. It meant _my dear. _

"Well Isabella, as you are aware, we have a ball we are to attend and Alec has asked that he accompany you." He flashed another huge smile. It took me a second to realize what he was saying. Alec was taking me to the ball. I didn't get a say in the matter. I could live with going to the ball with Alec. Not really a huge problem, anyways.

"Um… okay." I mumbled. _What should I even say? Does he expect me to be happy?_

"I also wish to tell you something else… The Cullen clan will also be at the ball…" He said carefully. _Edward would see me at the ball with Alec? No, that would kill him and I could never hurt him. I had to get out of here, I couldn't deal with this right now…the Cullens would hate me…my family would be gone…the last thing to remind me of my home in Forks._

I got up and backed up to the door and struggled to open it but someone locked it.

"Please…just let me out of here, Aro…" I pleaded with tears falling down my cheeks.

I suddenly felt dizzy and out of breath. My knees locked up and the red blotches in my vision were overwhelming. I collapsed into Aro's quick arms. I hadn't seen him leap from his chair to catch me. I feel into unconsciousness, and tried my best to forget what I was doomed to remember.

**CPOV**

I walked in as Aro called my name. I saw Isabella lying in his arms, her eyes closed. I was suddenly overwhelmed with anger and a desire to take her and to keep everyone away from this frail human.

"What has happened?" I asked suddenly. _What did he do to her?_

"She was startled by the fact that the Cullens would be at the ball. She tried to get out of the room and she fainted." He sounded calm as if he expected her reaction. _She cares that much about the Cullens being at the ball?_

"Let me see her…" I reached out to take Isabella from his arms. I hadn't realized what I had said until Aro handed her to me, with a surprised look on his face. She was warm and her skin was so….soft. I wanted this moment to last, with Isabella in my arms.

"Take her back to her chambers to rest. Don't let anyone see her until she has awoken and you've explained what happened." He said sternly.

"Jane and Bree will surely see her if she is in her chambers. I will take her to my own room to rest." I said calmly. _No one entered my chambers without my permission if they valued having their heads attached to their bodies. _

"Very well, Caius. Don't let anyone find her there." He said. I held back a grin. I walked from the room and ran to my chambers, too quick for anyone to notice. Athenodora was out in the castle and wouldn't be back until later with Sulpicia and Renata, and I sighed in relief. It was no secret that my wife didn't like newcomers, especially humans for my many betrayals with beautiful human girls.

I laid Isabella on the bed softly and she breathed out a sigh. She was still sleeping. I stood there looking at her. _Isabella Marie is in my chambers, on my bed… This is so wrong…Why was I doing this to myself? I'm so masochistic. _

I suddenly couldn't fight the urge to touch her soft skin. I stroked her cheek lightly. Her fingers twitched slightly.

"Caius" She whispered. _Did she just wake up?_ She said my name loud and clear, but her eyes were closed_. Was she dreaming about me?_ She remained still and asleep. _Why would Isabella dream about me of all people?_

I went to sit down in my chair. She mumbled my name a couple more times and more things that I was unable to decipher. I grabbed a book and read for 3 hours 13 minutes and 17 seconds before she awakened. I placed my book silently on the table and watched her confused eyes trying to make sense of her abnormal surroundings.

She glanced around confused until she saw me. I rose from my chair and was beside her in an instant.

"Well, good morning, Isabella" I smirked and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't look frightened, just confused.

"Wh- where am I?" she asked curiously. She moved her hands across the silk duvet.

"In my chambers, you fainted in Aro's study and I brought you here so someone one wouldn't see you and believe we harmed you." I kept my voice even, but I hoped she wouldn't be upset anymore.

"This is your… room?" she asked looking around in wonder. She looked around and stopped to glare at the balcony entrance.

"Yes... Loosely describing it." I chuckled at her face.

''What is so funny?" she asked.

"Why, you are, Isabella" I smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed. I leaned in closer to her. I tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She was an inch away from me. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating and I kissed her lightly without even thinking and when I did, she pressed her soft lips against mine. _What on earth am I doing kissing the human? I'm insane! _

Even If I wanted to pull away, I couldn't. Her soft lips molded against mine, which I matched. I placed a hand on her cheek and she stretched up her arm to touch my shoulder.

She opened her eyes after a few moments, and pulled away, suddenly.

"I- I'm- I'm so sorry!" she stammered. She looked scared. I took her face in my hands.

"It's quite alright Isabella" I smiled. She looked at me and her cheeks turned crimson and she smiled tentatively.

"I think I should go" she murmured.

She got up, straightened her shirt, and was about to leave.

"How do I get back to my room?" she asked, with the same embarrassed half-smile.

"I will take you back" I picked her up in my arms and before she could say anything, I ran to her room. No one was out, thank heavens,

"You are beautiful when you sleep." I smirked. She hated being teased.

"Very funny" she said, and glared at me. He set my down in front of the door.

"Thank you Caius" she looked at me and smiled. I took her hand and kissed it gently. I turned and walked back to Aro's study to inform him that Alec was ecstatic to take Isabella to the ball. I suppressed a growl at the thought.

_I can deny it no longer… I'm falling in love with a mortal…_

**BPOV**

_I kissed Caius Volturi and he kissed me back! _

I walked into my chambers to find Bree and Jane running to me and demanding to know where I was.

"Where have you been, Isabella? It's been 4 hours! We were so worried!" Jane screeched as she hugged me. Bree was dry sobbing behind Jane. _They missed me that much? _

"We have to announce who we are attending the ball with so you have to come to." She said and told me to get a shower quickly. She inhaled and grabbed my arm.

"Isabella, why do you smell of Master Caius?" Jane questioned, with urgent eyes. I looked down to my hands.

"Well, I slept on his bed-" I tried to explain but I wasn't given the chance. They gasped and stood open mouthed.

"You slept with Master Caius?" Bree whispered, and Jane waited for my answer.

"No! Of course not! I fainted in Aro's study and I woke up in Caius's room, nothing else." I said. I hoped they wouldn't smell the kiss.

"Isabella, I smell him all over you. Now, we aren't stupid. What else happened?" Bree asked with frustration thick in her soprano voice.

"Well…we kissed." I mumbled and I couldn't look them in the eyes. I finally glanced up and they stared at me.

"Take a shower and get his aroma off of yourself, and tell no one else of this, do you understand?" Jane said gravely. I nodded and went to take a shower. They hot water failed at soothing my stress. When I got out, Bree handed me a green dress and white flats with crystals on the fronts. Jane did my hair into soft curls.

They lead me out of the room and we went towards the ball room. Alec came to us and took my hand in his. Jane and Bree walked together behind me. We entered the massive ballroom and I saw Aro with Sulpicia and Caius with Athenodora, and almost all the guards.

"Okay, now that everyone has arrived, we shall share who is taking whom to the ball. I, of course am taking my dearest Sulpicia." Aro said and Sulpicia smiled.

"I am accompanying Athenodora, of course." Caius said stiffly while he looked at me.

"I will take Jane." Demetri smirked and Jane merely nodded. Bree decided to go with Felix and Renata would go with Santiago. Heidi and Chelsea were going with a couple of other guards.

"I am proud to say I am escorting the lovely Isabella." He grinned and held my hand.

I heard a low growl and saw it coming from Caius. Athenodora heard it to because she gave me a grave look.

**APOV**

_Why was Caius growling like that? He was growling at Isabella and Alec, but he never gets jealous…_

"I have a special announcement of my own." Isabella said loudly, making sure she had everyone's utmost attention. _This should be interesting…_

"Do share, Isabella." I smiled. She looked around the room.

"I want to be changed into a vampire." she said, her face was carefully composed. I could hear her heart beating quickly. My smile grew and I saw almost everyone trying to suppress their own smiles.

"That's wonderful, dearest Isabella. Brother, are you ready to transform Isabella?" I turned to Caius and I saw Athenodora shift uncomfortably. Caius nudged her and came to take Isabella's arm. He led her out of the room and Jane and Bree stared after them guiltily. _What is going on? I must know, but not here. _

I looked at Bree and Jane and motioned for them to follow me to my study and they quickly obeyed.

**BPOV**

Caius led me to my chambers. He motioned for me to get on the bed lie down.

"Where do you want me to bite you?" he asked.

"Neck, I guess?" I asked timidly.

"Alright" he moved over me and his body was pressed against mine. I tilted my head and he moved my hair. I surprisingly wasn't afraid of him, or the knowledge that he was about to bite me.

He placed his teeth to my throat, and I felt his cool breath. I felt his sharp teeth pierce my skin and I felt an unbearable fire. I was mildly aware of a loud, earsplitting scream, and I realized that it was my own. _Please make the flames die out!_

_***Three Days Later***_

After countless time, was it hours or days, I couldn't be sure, but the fire vanished. I opened my eyes and everything was so defined and clear. I felt alive which, considering I was a vampire, was incredibly ironic. I heard an indescribably beautiful voice whisper my name.

"Isabella?" he whispered cautiously. I saw his snowy hair and I knew it was Caius.

**Okay, so she is a vamp now, please review!**


	6. Isabella Volturi

**A/N – Well, a very special song to me inspired this chapter, my immortal, by Evanescence. Well, please review**

**BPOV**

I saw_ everything_ and could hear _everything, _and it felt good.I studied the familiar faces, and saw everything about their pale cheeks and red eyes. I saw that Caius's, now black eyes, had crimson irises.

I felt the aching burn in my throat. They all stared at me awaiting a response.

"Hey guys" I said. My voice was soprano and sounded like a silver bell. They all relaxed and Aro moved a bit closer upon me being completely calm.

"Heidi is almost to the feeding room. Come with me, Cara Mia" he extended his hand and I gladly took it. His hand was no longer cold. It felt absolutely normal. We walked to the feeding room and waited for the fisher to return. We heard curious voices and soon, 42 humans walked in the door and Heidi silently locked them. I saw a little girl, and couldn't help the burn. I felt breath on the back of my pale neck, and Caius leaned over me.

"_Don't fight it, Isabella. Bite her." _He whispered in his soft voice, like velvet. I did what he said and discovered it was second nature, and I didn't really have to consciously do anything. It all was natural, to natural as the girl screamed but stopped abruptly as she couldn't dare fight me off. I stared at her cold, lifeless body. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

I sat on my balcony, looking at the starry sky. The stars gleamed in the moonlight. I felt numb by the night's events. I knew I had killed her. She didn't deserve such a terrible death. I heard my door open, and I didn't turn. Jane and Bree walked over to me.

"Isabella?" Bree stared at me worriedly. I looked out into the city. If I could cry, I know I would. _I don't want to be a monster! _

"Are you Okay?" Jane asked. I wanted to answer, but there was nothing to say except lies.

"Why wouldn't I be? I just killed an innocent child in cold blood. No pun intended." I whispered. I couldn't look them in the eyes. Not now.

"Isabella, this is what we are, but keep in mind that we cannot feed on animal blood because we cannot leave the castle all the time. We kill for survival." Jane held my hand and smoothed my hair.

"I suppose your right…" I mumbled. I got up and went back into the bedroom. I looked in the mirror. I have been wearing the same clothes since the feeding, and they had dried blood on them. I needed to change.

"Wait a minute; the ball is tonight, isn't it?" I asked urgently. She nodded and I realized why she had to get me ready. I had been out 3 days during the change.

Bree went into my closet and grabbed a royal blue gown with crystal on the sweetheart neckline. I got into the shower very quick and washed my hair and body. When I got out, I put on the dress and it looked beautiful. Jane curled my hair into elegant swirls. Bree did my make-up naturally and beautifully.

My eyes were a frightening yet beautiful red. And I was elegantly pale. Jane was wearing an ice blue dress with diamonds on the front. Bree was wearing a deep purple dress with a diamond buckle on the side, holding up the sash. They both slid on their cloaks and V necklaces.

I went to the throne room with Jane and Bree at my sides. When we arrived, everyone was in awe.

"Masters, we have readied Isabella, just like you asked." Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat in there thrones talking quietly. Six guards were in the room. Renata, Felix, Demetri, Santiago, Chelsea, and Alec. They all stared at me in amazement. _They haven't seen me for a couple of days… _

The room was beautifully designed for the evening.

"Thank you, Jane and Bree" Aro walked up to me and took my hand and pulled me forward. He turned me around gently and placed a gold V necklace on me. It had two rubies and a crest in the middle.

I realized that everyone was dressed up. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were in tuxedos. Athenodora was next to Caius in an emerald green evening gown that was floor length and very beautiful. I could not compare. Sulpicia was next to Aro in a dark red gown that was low cut and flowed out at the waistline.

"You do indeed look very lovely, my dearest Isabella." Aro smiled and kissed my hand. Sulpicia gave me a motherly hug and kissed my cheeks. I next walked over to Marcus, who nodded and kissed my hand briefly. Next was Caius; I walked up to him, and he kissed my hand. I felt a cold rush as his lips touched my hand. He lingered for a moment and released my hand. Athenodora stepped up and smiled at me a bit oddly. She kissed my cheeks and hugged me tightly.

"My dearest Daughter…" she smiled and let go and stepped next to Caius. He looked at her strangely as if her words were a threat somehow. _She seemed a bit off, as if something was hiding behind those sharp red eyes…something dangerous…something I should stay away from…_

"We are gathered to personally recognize the arrival of the newest member of the Volturi Guard. Because of her ability as the strongest shield to an entire group, she has been ranked next to Jane, Bree, and Alec." Aro nodded at Felix, who handed me a dark grey cloak, almost black. I slipped on the cloak happily.

"Welcome to our family, Isabella." Aro pulled me into a hug, and he stroked my hair gently.

"Thank you, Master." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Isabella. The clans will be arriving any moment, let us greet them properly. Isabella? Can you stand next to Sulpicia?" He nodded to me and I went to stand next to his wife, and she pulled the hood of the cloak over my head. She smiled down at me.

"Why did you put the hood up?" Caius asked.

"So no one will see her until she is introduced properly" she said as if the answer was completely obvious.

I heard Gianna greeting the Denali coven. 1 minute and 22 seconds later, they walked in behind Gianna. I realized. _What would the Cullens think of me? Wait, why does it matter? I'm a Volturi Guard… I have a family…_

**Please review, I know its short but I had exams this past week and lots of homework. It was fun to write and I love this fanfic but please tell me what you think. Bye. **


	7. Tension

**A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long. I have no excuse. I was just busy writing my other fics, which keeps me busy. I have gotten reviews for this chapter, and I think I need to give you the next chapter. Please read, and review.**

**BPOV**

The Denali coven walked through the ball room doors. I first saw Kate next to Garrett, then Irina and Tanya behind them, and finally Carmen and Eleazar in the back. They all smiled broadly, with shimmering teeth.

"Greetings, Denali's. We have truly missed your elegant company." Aro said and I looked at the ground. '_At least they can't see me yet'._

Next, the Egyptians arrived, then the Irish. More and more covens showed up and finally, Sulpicia looked down to me and whispered something in my ear.

"The Cullen clan is next." She whispered and I smiled back. I felt the slightest unease. I would always love the Cullen's dearly. I heard the doors open again and the honey lilac scent called to me like a scream in the dark. I looked up slightly but not enough for anyone to see my face. I saw Carlisle with Esme in the front, next was Jasper and Alice, then Emmett and Rosalie. Finally, the sweetest creature graced the room. _Edward…_

"Greetings Carlisle, It is so wonderful to see you and your coven again." Aro said and walked over to the Cullen's. The men wore tuxedos, and the woman wore long, elegant dresses. Alice was wearing a purple lavender dress with white stilettos. Rosalie was wearing a dark purple strapless dress with a slit up the leg. Esme was wearing a cream lacey dress with a flowing skirt to the floor, and diamonds on the corset.

"Thank you, old friend." Carlisle said and his eyes shifted to me, and so did Edward's. They exchanged curious glances. "May I ask who you have here?" Carlisle asked and motioned to me. Aro smiled and shook his head.

"At the same time as the other covens, this happens to be now. Take a seat." Aro showed them to the table and walked to stand next to me and Sulpicia. I took a deep, unneeded breath at a petty attempt to calm myself.

"I'm sure you are all wondering who this is. She is the newest guard to the Volturi and holds brilliant abilities. She originally was acquainted with the Cullen Clan but joined us. We introduce Isabella Marie Volturi." Sulpicia pulled down my hood and my mahogany hair flowed out to rest around my heart-shaped face. Aro handed me my almost black cloak and I smiled brilliantly. I heard a menacing growl erupt from the crowd and turned to see Edward being held down my Emmett and Jasper.

Every vampire in the room stared at me without words. I was the newest fascination, the girl who left the Cullen's for the Volturi. Caius rose and motioned for Alec and Felix to remove Edward. Esme stared at me tearfully, and it felt like I died again. Rosalie looked betrayed and Alice was just shaking with anger and frustration. '_I'm so sorry Alice!'_

Carlisle held a mask of calm over his angelic face. He looked perplexed, and struggling to understand. Sulpicia placed her hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"Please don't do this, Bella!" Edward begged and Caius repressed a growl. Aro glared at Edward.

"It was her choice to be changed and join us. Respect her wishes, young Edward." Marcus said wisely and calmly. Edward just kept growling. The room of guests watched this unfold with entertainment. Tanya stood up and growled at me. Her butterscotch eyes held a vivid flame of hate.

"I cannot believe you could do this, Bella. Edward loves you!" she growled. Caius scowled at her and she cowered back the slightest amount. Edward nodded in agreement, but Irina and Kate urged Tanya to sit down, but she shrugged them off.

"I loved Edward but he left me alone to die. He left me, and so maybe I have finally been able to move on. I love the Cullen's and I always will, but I'm a part of the Volturi now." I said and all perfect eyes were on me, but l stood poised. '_Good thing I could no longer blush, for it would have flushed my cheeks in crimson'. _

Jane and Bree came to stand on either side of me and stood in a shielding manner. They both remained utterly calm as Alice shook with rage and hate to the Volturi.

"You are a part of us, dearest Bella. Do not fret." Aro said calmly. The Amazonians smiled softly at that, and Senna and Zafrina stood up.

"Edward, if it was her choice, then you should bear no ill will towards the Volturi." Zafrina said and the understanding and compassion was evident in her softly accented voice. I swiftly nodded. Edward looked at me with sorrowed eyes. He nodded weakly and sat back into his seat and the others sat as well.

"Now that this is settled, perhaps the ball could officially begin?" Aro asked and went to Sulpicia, and they danced as if they were lost in their own world. Couples stood and made their way to the dance floor. I felt a presence behind me and turned to find Demetri.

"Care to dance, my lady?" he asked with an alluring Italian accent. I smiled and nodded. He placed his hand in mine and I placed my hand on his broad shoulder. We moved swiftly and melodically. Once the song was over, he bowed and walked away. I stood next to the thrones alone and caught sight of the blond king coming towards me.

"Hello Master Caius" I said respectfully and dipped my head. Jane mentioned to say master and bow your head when in the presence of the kings. He shook his head softly.

"Would you care to dance, Isabella?" he asked with the same mesmerizing tone. I nodded weakly and placed my hand in his. He led me to the floor and we swayed to the rhythm. I saw Athenodora out of the corner of my eye, as she stared at me with a sharp glance of hatred.

**Okay, so Bella is the newest guard and she is dancing with Caius. Apparently Athenodora doesn't like it. Where will this go? *laughs evilly***


End file.
